Young Justice Revisited
by ammiamm11
Summary: Following Season 2, Episode Endgame: Is Wally really alive? How? Full of OTPs: Wally/Artemis-Dick/Zatanna-Connor/Megan New Chapters Coming Soon! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. Weak and alone, what a combination. She let slip a single tear before returning to her bed where she continued to cry as she sadly slipped into sleep.

Her life had gone on like this for two months.

She split her time between the team and Stanford. She'd taken to morning classes when she wasn't needed, finishing up her final year. She and Wally would have been done that summer, free to live out the rest of their lives together.

Unfortunately, Wally had perished in Antarctica two months ago without a warning, but a sprint for the world. Now she was alone, completely and utterly alone despite the insistence that her friends where there for her. Missions where similarly quiet with her around. No one dared mention his name or risk her falling to pieces yet again. Not to mention that everyone else seemed to be in a relationship and she was alone. Megan and Connor had made up and were living together in an apartment similar to Martian Manhunters,Cassie and Tim were dating, Raquel was about to get married, and last she heard Zatanna had a new boyfriend.

But what was a surprise if at all was the absence of Nightwing. Dick had been gone for nearly as long as her beloved Wally. Gone from all suspicion with everyone else, Artemis wondered where her friend had gone to. She knew that Wally had been his best friend, but she couldn't accept that anyone felt worse than she did. On top of losing her best friend and lover, she was angry at Dick for abandoning her when she needed his help in recovering.

Once or twice a week, Roy and Jade would visit her in her empty apartment bringing her niece. Holding Lian made her desperation for children of her own expand because the only man she'd every truly loved was gone and she couldn't get over herself.

"Artemis, I know I haven't always been there for you, but listen to me as I know from experience. Crying over him won't bring him back. We must take vengeance for his death," Jade suggested getting the killer look in her eye, but Roy put his hand on hers throwing down that idea.

"What my wife is trying to say, is that there really is nothing you can do about it," Artemis looked up with fury at this, Roy quick to change his tone. "Wally wouldn't want you upset forever, Artemis. He loved you and would hate to see you so angry."

Artemis calmed and looked away from them. "I know," she said finally. "But I can't do it. Not yet anyway."

Bart too would constantly visit just to see if she was alright. He'd try to make her laugh with jokes Wally'd taught him, but she couldn't laugh. Only Wally could make her laugh. So they'd sit side by side on the couch and watch the news with Kent resting on her lap.

It was just after a mission, the third month on the dot as she'd never forget, and she had just zetaed to Palo Alto alone denying the accompaniment of Megan, Connor, or Zatanna. She still had her Tigress suit on. She hated it. It would always remind her of the part of her she'd left behind for him. Artemis was Wally's partner, how could she defile that sacred name.

Artemis was walking slowly up the steps to their-her apartment. When she opened the door she didn't expect to be ambushed by Kent like before as his depression after Wally's death had increased as well, nor did she expect to smell nachos brewing or soda pop sizzling because all of it had been excised from her life. But most of all she hadn't expected to see Dick lurching in the shadows coming out to surprise her. Not only that, but he'd frightened her to the bone and thus she fiercely kicked his "sneaky ass" until she's regained control.

"Remind me never to scare you again," he chuckled licking the blood off his lips. He was in civilian clothes. It'd been a long time since she'd ever seen him in jeans and a t shirt.

"What were you thinking?! I thought you were Wally, you dick!" She howled before quickly sitting down on Wally's side of the couch to cry.

Dick sighed and sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I wasn't thinking. I should have known," she cried only a second more before getting up, the tears evaporating from her cheek, the salt stains the only evidence that'd she'd ever broken.

"What are you doing here, Dick? I haven't seen you in months and you just show up in my apartment dressed like an overgrown teenager with-"

"Hey, Zee loves this look."

"I knew it! I knew you two had gotten back together. She wouldn't tell me but it was obvious. She didn't want to upset me. Is that why you haven't visited in three months?!" She pestered.

"No. In fact I've hardly seen her since I took my leave of absence. I was actually doing a little investigation work," he paused a looked at Wally's jersey hanging on the back of the door. She couldn't even begin to conceive getting rid of it. "It's about Wally," Dick finally said to which she stopped walking and looked back at him with teary eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't occurred to the others that Wally's sudden and unexpected death was odd. He'd just spontaneously disappeared into a cloud of energy. Dick had gone to Antarctica to test the air for signs of anything. He found something and this time he took Artemis with him.

She was so desperate to get her speedster back she'd do anything. So it wasn't a surprise when she hopped in the Wayne jet and let her friend transport her into a dream. "Dick. I don't want you to set me back in my healing process by telling me that he might be alive. I can't live on false hope any more than I could live on death," she sighed.

"I have no doubt that he's not "dead" per-say. He's always saying that matter cannot be created nor destroyed so he must be somewhere. There were no ashes or skeleton so we have to assume that he's just somewhere we can't see or don't know about," Dick smirks at his cleverness.

"But don't you think we would have heard about this already-that Barry would have known to look?" Artemis questioned.

"He's in as much grief as you. Remember you have to put your objectivity out the door when on mission."

"And you're king of that aren't you," Artemis laughed dryly for the first time since Wally's death.

"I, like you, started when I was really young. It comes with the trade," he tilted his head like a dog.

"No one knows about this but us?" Artemis asked.

"No one. I couldn't risk it getting out and the bad guys finding him first."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Grayson."

"We'll find him, I promise...the last time I was here I found trace amounts of zeta radiation in the air just around where Wally disappeared. I figured, when Wally was helping to diffuse the reaction with Flash and Impulse, his slower speed attracted zeta beams which shot off of him until his entire body had been transported. By then of course the reaction had subsided and his quote "feeling of absence" was due to zeta transportation," Dick explained.

"But how can you be sure? Remember the last time you thought it was zeta radiation-"

"That was a training exercise first of all and second it was a creation of our subconscious. Not real," he argued.

"Show me."

Dick didn't hesitate to step to the plate. He took sample of the air like he'd done before with Artemis now watching intently on him. The device in his hand made a beep and she came over quickly to see the results. He was right. There were trace amounts of zeta beam radiation, enough to take a body away.

"I brought you here to help me figure out where he might have gone or if he'd spoke of anywhere he thought of often. He has to have gone somewhere. His mind would be boggled and perhaps he's forgotten where he is or who he is, but we can fix that. I promise," he said quickly before raising more alarm in the griever.

"No, he only spoke of food really and science...and how much he loved me," she sighed. "Wait! When we were in Paris he told me that he wanted to take me there after 'all this was over'," she looked up in disbelief. Had he really gone to Paris? Without her?

"Well it's worth the look right?" Dick shrugged, just as excited for his best friend's return. He longed for the balance of things to return to normal.

They returned to the jet and set off to their destination.

When they landed in an abandoned airport just outside Paris, Artemis went into the back room to change into civilian clothes. She looked at the scars from battles on her body and remembered how Wally used to kiss them and make her feel better even if it wasn't medical. At least when they were still on the team. It had inspired him, among other reasons, to try for a medical degree. Now looking at herself she felt so broken without him. She let her hair down the way he had liked it and left the room.

She met Dick outside the jet. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"No," she gasped, "but I'm trying to be."

"We're going to get him back if it's the last thing I do," he nodded, taking his sunglasses off to meet her eyes. "I mean that," he said firmly. She nodded back and he put the glasses back on, even though it was November and dark out. Dick pulled out his gadgets and they set off to work. They walked all around the city. In alleyways and cafés, searching for any signs of his team signal. But there was no indication that he was there.

"His signal could be small to nonexistent based on the amount of energy that was taken to take him to wherever he is. And there's also the possibility he isn't here."

"He might have thought to go to his parents' house...or the apartment, but if he had, that was three months ago. We would have seen him heard from him, by now. And then there's what he said to Barry. He could feel himself going, Dick." Artemis mumbled when they were out if earshot of anyone in the park they sat in.

"But that's because he was being transported by zeta tubes. I bet when we find him he'll say the feeling was just like in the zeta tubes-"

"Face it, Dick! He's gone and we're never going to see him again. And as much as it kills me, I will never get to see my boyfriend again-never. And I can't lose him twice. He told you once that he couldn't bear to lose me but he never thought that he'd been gone instead," she began crying, unable to hold in the tears she'd kept since his death that only seemed to get larger with every new release. "I'm so broken and lost without my hero and as much as I want to believe you, Dick, I can't. No one will be able to fix me. He would be twenty two years old last week, far too young to die, to leave me. And if nothing else, I wish I was there when he left so I could say goodbye. But I was robbed of that and you've brought all this back to me."

"I-I'm so sorry Artemis. Let me take you home," Dick stumbled standing up and walking far beside her unable to console his friend. Knowing that she'd overreacted a bit to him, she took his arm and placed his in hers. If she'd let anyone console her, it would be someone who knew her pain and he knew best.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile:

Wally's eyes drowsily flickered open. When he'd fully regained consciousness, he looked around and found that he was in a pod. He hardly knew where he was or if this was real. For the longest time, remembering was solely surrounded his name. The pieces of him were broken, but slowly together he remembered feeling like he was disappearing. But his mind was cluttered with amnesia. A suddenly familiar face stepped in front of him.

"Oh man, Artemis is really going to kill me if I get out of this alive," sighed Wally, weakly.

"Hello, speedster. I was hoping for someone with a bit more natural talent, but you should suffice for our plans," a familiar voice sneered. Lex Luther stood before him, suit and all, with an impossible smirk on his face.

"My friends will figure out I'm gone- they'll come get me," Wally pestered.

"I hardly think so as it's been three months already and the Justice League thinks you're dead," Luther grinned as if there wasn't a better scenario. Wally gasped and looked around as if he could fight his way out.

"Come on, Kid, do you really think we would let you escape? Have you learned nothing from our years together?" Luther said, almost sincere.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Luther. You don't scare me."

"Good. I'd hate for you to die a failure. Commence with the cloning process," he yelled.

"No!" Wally screamed. "Please! I have a family. I have my own life to live. I'll do anything for her!" he begged.

"Take the leg," Luther smirked a little more this time. Enough to send fear racing through his veins. He wished he could tell Artemis he loved her. Oh how much he wanted to see her and tell her how happy she made him and how much he wanted to marry her. But he wouldn't get that chance. He'd never get that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis looked out the window of the jet, seeing everything she wanted she'd always wanted to see, places she'd always wanted to go, but couldn't bring herself to be as excited as could be. Wally had always talked of travelling after school, before they did anything else. A world tour had once sounded great to her, but not anymore.

Turning her eyes back to the jet she noticed Dick looking at his PDA again. "What's that?" She asked knowing full well what it was but was more interested in what it said.

"Nothing...just Zee asking where I am," he mumbled after some time.

"Really? I thought she left you alone on mission?" She asked quizzically. She liked being herself, something she'd found really hard to do without her other half.

"Oh yah," he said looking up for a minute. "She's just worried about this thing she's doing later-HE'S UP AGAIN!" Dick yelled. He threw the map that had been on his PDA on the jet's screen.

"He's in Hong Kong, classic Luther hideout," Dick smirks.

"Who?" Artemis almost stood up seeing Wally's sign jump up on the screen.

"We found him, Artemis. He's alive!" Dick jumped up to meet her and they hugged.

"Let's go get him, Dick! NOW!" she howled.

"We can't, we're nearly out of fuel and we'll never be able to take down Luther and whoever he has with him on our own. We need back up, which requires telling the rest of the team," he sighed.

"I can't wait, Dick," she exclaimed flustered.

"It'll only be an hour before we set off again. I promise we won't lose him again," he shrugged. "It's what we do."

They sent a message to Connor, who's been at M'gann's apartment and to Zee, Calder, and Raquel. They were bringing the original team back together to get one of their teammates. The briefing required fewer introductions than with Artemis because they saw it more as a mission and not as a personal matter.

M'gann prepped the bio ship for immediate takeoff when they arrived. Within the hour as Dick had said, Artemis was back on track to finding her Wally.

"I haven't seen you so happy in a while, Artemis!" M'gann smiled cheerfully, but Connor put his hand on her shoulder showing her it was too soon for such exclamations.

"Me neither," was all she could say. She had so much on her mind. What was he doing with Luther? How'd he get there? Why? Would he know who she was? Was he alive?

Zee, Dick, and Calder spoke quietly in the back of the bio ship devising a plan. "What if Luther's already killed him, Dick? Don't you think you should have found him before you told her where to look? For all we know he could have been killed or cloned or-" Zatanna looked distressed.

"Calm down, girl. His signal shows that he's alive and without her I probably wouldn't have found him. She was the inspiration I needed to investigate further," he grinned.

"Alright," she grinned back. "What's the plan?"

They were going to land in Hong Kong, sixty miles from Wally's signal. They would then sniff out the area. If deserted then they'd check underground; if in big building or structure, then they'd initiate stage two: disable all detectors. Once inside, the team would split up. Superboy, Zatanna, and Rocket would search the farthest wing or floor from Wally's general signal. Miss Martian and Aqualad would search the closest wing to the bio ship, and Nightwing and Tigress would take the lowest. They assumed if Wally was there as suggested by his signal, he'd be in a medical or science lab. There was only so much time.

They landed and immediately split up and entered the large building they had found. It reminded Nightwing of Cadmus, Aqualad and Connor no doubt as well. He figured there was probably one in every country, one at least.

With a psychic link established, Nightwing and Tigress headed towards the lower levels of the building. They found nothing out of the ordinary. Wally's signal was lessening, however. Tigress could tell that Wally was weakening, but from what? Would he survive the tests of Luther's wrath?

Nightwing kicked open a closed off door. They slid down the hole until they were in front of a suspicious door. There was a number on the door that was oddly telling. "Hey guys...we found him," Nightwing said through the psychic link, grinning with his eyes through his mask. "Luther still hasn't learned to not hide something in the same place twice."

"And you still haven't learned to keep your brains a secret," an intruder sent a buzzing sound through all of their minds that was the equivalent to a splitting headache. Tigress, drowsy with hunger and weakness could hardly keep from falling to the ground.

"Psimon," Miss Martian gritted her teeth before closing down the psychic link.

Suddenly Nightwing and Tigress were flooded with goons leaded by Luther's private bodyguard, Mercy.


End file.
